1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving device for a spinning top which can initiate and maintain a continuous movement of rotation and precession of the top. The device also allows the operator of the device, using only one hand to modify and control the precession movement of the top while spinning. The spinning top and the driving device may be used as a toy or as an apparatus for demonstrating precession and nutation movements.
2. Prior Art
A search of the prior art has failed to reveal any mechanism which can be patentably compared with the present device. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,365,835, a motor is used to spin a top by rotating the tip end of the central post. U.S. Pat. No. 2,762,162 uses a frictional roller to spin the top but no precise mechanism is specified to actuate that roller.